Floating dock systems, such as are in general use at the present time, are generally made up of two or more individual dock sections which are hinged to one another to permit each headwalk section to swing vertically relative to the headwalk section adjacent it to accommodate the various wave conditions of the water on which the dock is floating. The individual dock sections are provided with suitable airtight, buoyant float drums, bodies of foam or the like. Previously, hinged inter connections of dock sections of such floating docks had generally been accomplished by simple pivoting of one section to another to pivot about a single axis only. This did not ideally accommodate the dock sections to the usual water conditions. Applicant has discovered that by providing finger float sections hinged between two adjacent headwalk sections and having one float section pinned about a vertical axis and the corresponding float on the opposite side hinged about a horizontal axis, a more stable and practical arrangement of dock sections can be accomplished.